Hwang Bo
Perfil thumb|248px *'Nombre:' 황보 혜정 / Hwangbo Hye Jung *'Profesión:' Cantante, rapera, Actriz, bailarina, empresaria, MC y Modelo *'Apodo': General HwangBo, Estella, Hwang-Buin, Nona, Unni *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del sur *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia: '''Padres, Hermano *'Generos:' Tecktonic, Pop, K-pop, rap *'Agencia:' Shimty Company Biografia '''1999: Pre-debut y días de aprendiz ' Hwang Bo fue descubierta por el productor y comediante Lee Sang-min, mientras trabajaba en un restaurante de pasta. Antes de su debut fue aprendiz del propio Lee Sang Min, mientras tambien formó parte de la banda "Bros" en 1999. 2000-2006: Debut y salto la fama ''' Hwang Bo debutó el año 2000 como parte del grupo femenino Chakra. El grupo debutó oficialmente el 24 de febrero en el campamento de música con su primer single "One" y en marzo de ese mismo año lanzaron su primer álbum "Come a Come", ganando muchos premios de novato. A pesar de que debutó como vocalista y rapero principal, más tarde como un miembro más viejo se convirtió en el líder. El primer single del segundo álbum de Chakra lanzado en 2001, se convirtió en el primer éxito número uno en Corea del Sur. Chakra lanzó su último álbum "Tomato" en 2003 y se disolvió oficialmente a principios del año 2006, debido a dificultades financieras. Chakra se convirtió en uno de los grupos femeninos coreanos más iconicos de su generacion, compartiendo créditos con otros grupos de chicas populares como S.E.S, Fin.K.L y Baby V.O.X. Fue ella misma quien se opuso a la disolución. Hwang Bo tambien aparecio con frecuencia en varios programas de variedades, incluidos "X-Man" de SBS y "Love Letter". Aquí es donde cultivó una imagen poco femenina, debido a sus fuertes gestos de franqueza y simplicidad. Esto la llevó a ser apodada en la escena de entretenimiento con el sobrenombre de "la general". '''2007-2010: Carrera en solitario y aumento de la popularidad Unos tres años después del cuarto álbum de estudio de Chakra, su álbum de debut en solitario titulado "Lady in Black" fue lanzado en marzo de 2007. El éxito "Sorry for the tears" marcó un cambio en su imagen ya que era una balada. El álbum debut en solitario consistió en trece canciones que demostraron su talento y habilidad en el canto. En mayo de 2008, Hwang Bo se unió al reality show de MBC "We Got Married", donde se emparejó con el líder de SS501, Kim Hyun Joong. La pareja ganó gran popularidad. Apodados como la pareja de la lechuga, obtubieron el 28 de diciembre de 2008 un "MBC Entertainment Award" para la mejor pareja. Debido a conflictos de programación, Kim Hyun Joong y Hwangbo hicieron su salida oficial del espectáculo el 14 de diciembre. Ese mismo año debido a su popularidad, se convirtió en un ícono de la moda y en una de las cantantes más populares. A mediados de 2008 lanzó el single digital "Gift for Him". El tema principal titulado "Get Hot" ("뜨거워 져") la llevó al estrellato en Europa, convirtiéndose en la primera coreana en lograrlo. La danza también se hizo muy popular entre el público coreano que dio lugar a la popular danza de la moda Tecktonik (conocida como la ola de Tecktonik). El remix fue presentado por Koo Junyup, así como el baile de la canción. También lanzó el sencillo "Mature" como parte del lanzamiento de dos canciones de Gift For Him. El 18 de agosto de 2009, lanzó el mini álbum Ep titulado "R2song" en Corea del Sur, que incluyó sus sencillos anteriores. La canción principal del mismo niombre, se lanzó por primera vez el 7 de agosto de 2009 en el Reino Unido, ocupando el primer puesto en JunoDowload. Esta fue la primera vez que un cantante asiático logró encabezar una lista de europa, lo que fue considerado por los medios asiáticos como una hazaña. Eventualmente, otras tres versiones de R2song fueron lanzadas mezcladas por el productor "Postino". El single también tuvo éxito en Corea, ocupando el puesto # 1 en la cuenta "Mnet" e ingresar al top 10 en varias listas de popularidad. Durante su descanso en sus actividades como cantante, organizó varios programas de televisión como: "Nodaji", "Finding Delicious" y "Human Mentor". También durante 2008 y 2009, fue miembro de la primera temporada de "Infinity Girls", una versión totalmente femenina de "Infinite Challenge", transmitida por MBC Every 1. Además, en 2010, fue uno de los 5 Mc de " Midnight Idols "junto con Kim Hyung Jun de SS501, Kim Chang Ryul, Eun Ji-won y Kim Sung-soo. En septiembre de 2010, mantuvo una reunión de admiradores en Tailandia, deteniéndome en varias ciudades y provocando atención en ese país. Después de más de un año de su mini álbum anterior, el single digital "I`m Still Beautiful" se lanzó a finales de octubre de 2010. La canción encabezó varias listas de popularidad en Canadá. Además, el mv de la canción es un video simple, pero en el que destaca su gran calidad. El primer plano de HwangBo al comienzo del MV tiene una explosión de emociones y es curioso cómo incluso con el maquillaje se siente como si estuviera desnudo, incluso más que cuando realmente tiene una cara limpia. Sin mencionar que la letra de la canción es perfecta para cualquier mujer que sepa valorarse a sí misma y amarse a sí misma. En particular, este sencillo digital ha marcado su ausencia en la industria de la música durante casi ocho años. 2011-2013: Activo como actriz y en entretenimiento ''' En 2011, se centró principalmente como actriz. En agosto interpretó un papel en la comedia de SBS "Oh My God", interpretando a una esposa carismática, demostrando así su extraordinario encanto y obteniendo altos niveles de audiencia. En noviembre de ese año, participó en el musical "Nun Feeling", que duró unos tres meses, siendo elogiada por mostrar un fuerte poder de canto. En 2012, también participé en el drama de MBN "Can Love become Money", jugando un papel principal y obteniendo una buena evaluación. Desde entonces, Hwang Bo solo participó en la tercera temporada de "Infinity Girls", sin ningún trabajo personal. Programa en el que habría participado durante 2008 y 2009 y en el que regresó a finales de 2010. Durante ese tiempo entró en un período de incubación, siendo visto muchas veces en Hong Kong, desde finales de 2012 hasta principios de 2013, que generó muchas especulaciones y discusiones entre los defensores. A finales de 2013, después del final de la grabación de Infinity Girls, HwangBo se alejó de la industria del entretenimiento y ya no se veía que impulsara el debate. '''2014-2016: Lejos de una vida como una celebridad Durante un período de aproximadamente tres años fuera de la escena de entretenimiento, el 31 de marzo de 2014, estableció oficialmente la tienda de ropa personal "! BOGO!" ; El 18 de abril se abrió una cafetería privada "muah puntual" en el área de Mapo en Seúl. Anteriormente, el 5 de febrero de 2011, ingresó oficialmente al negocio de los restaurantes con su amigo y colega de confianza Shim Tae Yoon, actualmente copropietario de la sucursal "Shimsontang" ubicada en el distrito de Mapo-gu al noroeste de Seúl, Corea del Sur. 2016-presente: Regreso ' Después de dejar la industria del entretenimiento por unos años, apareció casi a fines de 2016 en el documental de MBC "I Like People" para el episodio del 4 de diciembre. La artista de 37 años dijo que había estado ocupada atendiendo las necesidades. de sus padres, especialmente después de la hemorragia cerebral que su padre había sufrido en 2014. Mientras tanto, en su otra entrevista con "SBS PowerFM", la estrella de Hallyu habló de su reacción cada vez que los extranjeros se acercaban a ella durante un viaje. En octubre de ese año fue el presentador del debut del grupo femenino "Bulldok". Hwang Bo aún continúa con su trabajo modelo, participando en la "Semana de la Moda de Seúl" como uno de los modelos del diseñador coreano Imseonoc. Desde 2017, sigue activa en televisión como invitada recurrente en varios programas de variedades, incluida su aparición en 2018 para el episodio 108 de "Knowing Bros". Dramas y Comedias *Can Love Become Money (MBN,2012) *Reply 1999 (TVN, 2012) Cameo *Oh My God (SBS, 2011) *Kim and Lee (2010) *Wath Women Want (MBC, 2004) *Ireland (MBC, 2004) Cameo *Nonstop 2 (MBC, 2001) Cameo Junto a Chakra Programas de TV *Happy Together 4 (KBS2, 2018), (Ep.12) *Knowing Brother (2018) Ep.128 *Legend of God of Music 2 (2016) *Infinity Girls (MBC, 2012) *Infinity Girls 3 (MBC every1, 2010-2013) *Midnight Idols (MBC, 2010) *Human Mentor (어깨동무) (KBS Joy, 2010) *Infinity Girls Season 1 (MBC every1, 2007-2009) *Finding Delicious TV (MBC, 2009) *Idol Show (MBC, 2008) *We Got Married con Kim Hyun Joong (La pareja lechuga) (MBC, 2008) *Make It Beauty (SBS MTV, 2007) *X-Man (SBS, 2004-2007) *Love Letter (SBS, 2005-2006) Películas *Emergency Act19 (2002) Cameo Junto a Chakra *Love of South and North (2003) *Goodbye Fot Just Awhile (2004) Musicales *'2011-2012: Nun Sensation Anuncios *'2003:' Orion *'2003:' Bekseju Kooksoondang Videos Musicales *JnC - But (2004) *Cl - Another Day (2004) *Compassion - Because of Love (2009) Discografía 'Album' 'Single' 'Digital Single' Curiosidades *'Grupo Musical:' Chakra 2000-2004 *'Educación:' SangBong Elementary **JunNong Girls' Jr. High **BaeSung High School **Seoul University *'Aficiones:' Canto *'Especialidades:' Hacer Ejercicio y rap *Tiene licencia como piloto de carreras y es cinta negra en Tae-Kwon-Do. *Es considerada la mejor rapera de Corea *Es una estrella Hallyu *Fue elegida como miembro y vocalista principal del grupo mientras trabajaba como camarera en un restaurante de Pastas. *Despues de que la lider Eani abandonara el grupo, Hwangbo se convirtio en la lider del grupo en 2001 y siendo reemplazada por Bona como vocalista principal. *Tiene buena relación con Jun Jin de Shinhwa y Marco con quien se conoció en We Got Married. *Su sueño de infancia fue ser guardia de seguridad, policia, soldado y artista. *Sus Hobbies son Escuchar musica, escribir cartas y tomar fotografias *En segundo año de secundaria se enamoro de su instructor de Tae-Kwon-Do *Hubo un tiempo de rumores que Hwang Bo y el cantante Jun Jin estaban saliendo, pero ambos lo tomaron a broma y lo desmintieron ya que solo son mejores amigos. *Es la mejor amiga de todos los miembros del grupo Shinhwa. *Hwang Bo le hizo una broma telefonica a Jun Jin diciendo que ella habia aceptado una oferta de sesion de fotos desnuda completamente por una gran cantidad de dinero pero ella ya no queria hacerlo, Jun Jin no lo penso mucho y dijo que porque acepto? si se podia cancelar? que si eso iba a salir en revistas?...... Hwang Bo se rio porque Jun Jin parecia muy preocupado. *Tiene tatuado su nombre completo y una flor en su espalda. *En el programa "Midnigth Idol", Lee Sung Jong de INFINITE tuvo su primer beso con Hwang bo jugando al pepero. *Participó con Kim Hyun Joong en el programa de variedades We Got Married (la pareja lechuga) *Según Kim Hyun Joong cocina bastante bien, así también cocino para todo el grupo de SS501 *Realizó una gala donde bailó con su esposo virtual. Aquí *Es la mujer ideal de muchos idolos en Asia. *Su nombre ideal es Kang Dong Won. *Su padre sufrio un derrame cerebral y desde entonces se ha dedicado a cuidralo y gastar dinero en su recuperacion. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Wikipeia en Ingles *Twitter Oficial Galería Hwang Bo2.jpg Hwang Bo3.jpg Hwang Bo4.jpg Hwang Bo5.jpg Hwang Bo6.jpg Hwang Bo7.jpg Hwang Bo8.jpg Hwang Bo.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo